1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the mounting of a cathode ray tube in a housing, and more particularly to the mounting of a cathode ray tube of the kind having mounting ears at corners of the enlarged end of the tube. Specifically, the present invention relates to a mounting arrangement that applies lateral force to the tube ears to restrict shifting of the tube with respect to the bezel of the housing and to rigidify the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cathode ray tube has mounting ears at corners of the enlarged end of the tube. The mounting ears are secured to the glass envelope of the tube by a tensioned metallic implosion-resisting band encircling the enlarged end of the tube. For mounting the cathode ray tube in a plastic housing, each of the mounting ears is secured by a screw to a front bezel portion of the housing. Because mounting ears are set back from the display screen of the cathode ray tube, the mounting ears must be mounted at a position set back from the front of the bezel portion, and typically the bezel portion is injection molded with standoffs or "bosses" to which the mounting ears are screwed. Due to insufficient friction between the mounting ears and the fastening hardware as well as the flexibility of the mounting bosses, this mounting arrangement permits the cathode ray tube to shift laterally with respect to the housing.
In some instances, the shifting of the cathode ray tube with respect to the bezel has been objectionable and has been limited to some degree by gluing wedge-shaped inserts into the housing between the bezel and the enlarged end of the cathode ray tube. Typically, two inserts were inserted at spaced locations along each of the four sides of the enlarged end of the tube, resulting in eight inserts per video display, although in some cases fewer inserts were used. But the installation of the inserts involved considerable labor and skill to ensure that the tube shift would be minimized by this method.